


Wrap Me In A White Flag

by RootsArrow (SparklingDarkAngel)



Series: A Supercorp Love Story [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Verbal Abuse, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDarkAngel/pseuds/RootsArrow
Summary: Lena Luthor still has panic attacks when she thinks about Lex. It can happen at home when Lex appears on the news, or when she’s out with friends and is reminded of him. Luckily, Kara knows just how to help her.Meanwhile with Lena’s found family, Brainy makes an apology, and Alex and Kelly have an announcement to make.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Series: A Supercorp Love Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Wrap Me In A White Flag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LenaDanvers73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaDanvers73/gifts).



> Title from the song “Sweet Surrender” by Against The Current

“You abused me for years. You taught me that I would never be good enough, and then you turned around and claimed it was for my own good. You lied to me, belittled me, and screamed at me. You tried to make me yours. But you know what? I’m free from you now. I have people who love me for who I am and support me. I know that I’m good enough. I’m brilliant. And I don’t need you anymore.”

Lex’s eyes widened in rage. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. It was actually pretty comical. “That’s right dear brother. I’ve stolen your voice; your words. You have no power here anymore. You have no power over me.”

He glared and snarled his teeth. He raised his fist up for a punch, but Lena blocked it, crushing his fist in her punishing grip. Lex screamed out in pain, suddenly finding his voice again as his bones cracked. Lena brought up her other hand, made a fist, and launched it hard into his face. His nose made a snapping sound, and blood sputtered out in large droplets. Then he fell to the floor limp, dead at her feet. 

“End simulation.”

Lena reached up to her face and removed the VR lenses from her eyes. That had been a good session. Taking away her brother’s power and being honest with him was all part of her self-therapy program Kelly had helped her set up. To be honest, it felt really good. For the first time in her life, she felt truly free. 

“Did you have a good session, love?” Kara asked as she walked into the room, carrying a plate of sandwiches. She sat down on the couch next to Lena and offered her one. 

Lena accepted the sandwich gratefully and nodded as she took a large bite. “It was really good,” Lena answered, her mouth still full of food. “I never realized just how much Lex still controlled me. As a little kid, I followed him everywhere, desperately seeking his approval. I never got it. Perhaps that’s why I felt like I had an axe to grind when I took over L-Corp. I was still searching for that approval that I never got.” 

Kara set the plate of sandwiches down on the coffee table and held out her arms, which Lena happily fell into. “You don’t need anyone’s approval,” Kara said as she began to rub Lena’s arm. 

“I’ve been fighting so hard for acceptance when all I needed to do was accept myself,” Lena continued. “And I do now. You helped me get there.”

“You did all the hard work,” Kara replied with a smile. “You took back L-Corp, partnered with Obsidian North to make it safe and distribute its products worldwide, you started work on an anti-matter detector, and now you’re taking the pieces of Non Nocere to create medicine to help people. I’m really proud of you, Lena.”

Lena beamed up at her girlfriend. “Kiss me,” she demanded. 

“Your breath smells like mayonnaise,” Kara argued. 

“Kiss me anyways. I know that doesn’t bother you.”

Kara chuckled and leaned down to kiss Lena’s lips. They kissed slowly, moving against each other in their own perfect rhythm. Kara could taste the lingering flavors from Lena’s sandwich, which she found adorable. After a minute, Lena pulled back from the kiss, eyes blissfully glazed over. 

“Hello, love,” Kara whispered. 

“Hello,” Lena replied with a smile. 

“Can I turn the news on?” Kara asks. “I filmed an interview today. It should be on.”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

Kara picked up the remote and turned the TV on. The first thing that appeared on screen was footage of Lex’s trial. He looked completely unraveled as he began to scream at the judge. “I TOOK OUT LEVIATHAN! I AM HUMANITY’S ONLY HOPE FOR SURVIVAL! NOT SUPERGIRL!”

Suddenly it was as if Lex was in Lena’s face again, spittle flying everywhere as each word he screamed hit her like a bullet. Words were his weapon, and he wielded them like a master. He always knew just how to tear her down.

The air around her was getting tight. Lena’s lungs squeezed tightly in her chest. She gasped, trying to draw in a breath that didn’t want to come. Her vision blurred until she couldn’t see anything that wasn’t Lex. 

Noticing her girlfriend’s sudden distress, Kara turned the TV off and knelt at Lena’s feet. She put her hands on Lena’s knees, hoping to comfort her. “Lena? I need you to listen to me, sweetheart. Lex isn’t here, and he can’t hurt you.”

“Tell that to his shouting inside my head,” Lena rasped. 

“Look at me, Lena. Tell me five things you can see.”

Lena blinked a couple of times, trying to focus her eyes. “I see you. You’re looking at me with concern, and your eyes are so blue and clear.” She glanced around the room. “I see the TV. You turned it off. Thank you for that. I see that plate of sandwiches you made for us, even though I know you’re going to eat most of them. I see that picture of us we put up on my shelf, and I see the photo next to it of my mom.”

Kara smiled. “You’re doing amazing, sweetie. Now tell me four things you can touch.”

“Your hands on my knees,” Lena replied, placing her own hands over Kara’s. “They’re very warm.” Next, she reached out to stroke Kara’s hair. “I can touch your hair, silky and smooth from our shower this morning. I can touch the couch, very soft and expensive, and I can touch my mom’s necklace that I’m currently wearing.”

“Good job,” Kara praised her. “We’re gonna keep going, okay? Tell me three things you can hear.”

“I can hear your voice, calm even though I know you have to be terrified,” Lena said. “I hear something rattling in the AC that I should probably get fixed, and I hear some birds chirping outside. It’s a pretty sound.”

“Good. Now two things you can smell,” Kara encouraged. 

Lena huffed a bit out of her nose with laughter. “I smell those delicious sandwiches you made and that mix of various meats, cheeses, and condiments. I also smell that lavender shampoo you use that I love.”

“Good to know,” Kara commented. “Last one. Tell me one thing you can taste.”

Meeting Kara’s eyes, Lena gave a soft smirk. “Mayonnaise,” she said. 

Kara dropped into a sitting position and rested her chin against Lena’s knees. “Feel better?” she asked. 

“Much,” Lena answered, smiling. She reached out and began to stroke Kara’s hair, causing the Kryptonian to give a little moan of pleasure. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kara asked. 

Lena hesitated for a moment. “Yeah. I do.” Kara looked up at her, waiting patiently. “Lex was the trigger,” Lena continued. “Seeing him shouting on camera, it just reminded me of all the times he would get right in my face and start screaming. It was always insults and telling me that I needed to listen to him because he was always right. Despite all that, I still looked up to him. Maybe it was because he would protect me when Lionel was drunk and tried to hit me. Or maybe it was the fact that he gave me any attention at all after Lillian had written me off as not worth her time. I only knew that he was a genius. I didn’t see the psychopathic tendencies- the way he would torture small animals and call it science, and how he would charm adults into doing whatever he wanted.”

Kara reached her hand up to squeeze Lena’s. “You were just a kid. You couldn’t have known.” 

“What about your interview?” Lena asked, glancing back over to the TV. “We didn’t miss it, did we?”

“I don’t know. You mind if I check? I’ll mute it,” Kara told her. 

Lena nodded, and Kara climbed back onto the couch. The younger Luthor immediately buried her head into Kara’s shoulder to avoid seeing Lex again. The sleeve of her sweater was very soft. Lena almost wanted to just fall asleep against it. 

“Found it,” Kara said, turning the volume back on. Lena could hear Kara’s voice coming through the TV now. She pulled her face out of Kara’s sweater and looked.

The other person was someone very familiar. “That’s Kelly!” Lena exclaimed. “What is she doing there?”

“You gotta watch!” Kara replied with a giggle. 

The Kara on the TV smiled at the camera before turning to Kelly. “Mrs. Olsen,” she said. “Thank you for agreeing to speak with me.”

“Absolutely,” Kelly replied. “I am eager to share whatever information I can about our newest VR lenses.”

“You have just been made the Head of Obsidian North’s Safety Department, correct?” Kara asked, and Kelly nodded. “Can you tell me a bit about what your job entails?”

“Absolutely,” Kelly answered. “As makers of this product, it is our responsibility to ensure the safety of our consumers. I have a team that monitors all activity in the VR and will remove any users who threaten the safety of themselves or others by remotely activating their lenses. Any attempted harm to another user in VR will be open to lawsuit with Obsidian North’s full cooperation. We also set a time limit of three hours before users are automatically disconnected so that they cannot accidentally or purposefully neglect their basic needs such as food, water, and using the restroom.”

“Thank you for that thorough explanation,” Kara responded. “Now, some have claimed that such close monitoring is an invasion of privacy.”

“Yes, we have heard that too,” Kelly said. “We monitor our VR for the same reason people place security cameras around their businesses. They do not want any crimes committed on their property, and neither do we.”

TV Kara gave a nod of approval before continuing. “And how would you address those who worry that Obsidian North is simply feeding humanity’s VR addiction to VR?” 

“The three hour time limit is built in for this exact reason,” Kelly explained. “By limiting people’s time inside the VR and monitoring activities, we cut off their chance to abuse it.”

The news anchor cut them off, and Lena placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “You did so good, darling,” she said. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Well, you were my first supporter,” Kara replied with a slight blush. “Anyways, we should get ready for dinner at Alex’s. I don’t know why, but she sounds extra excited for tonight.” She paused for a minute, looking over Lena carefully. “If you’re up for it, that is.”

Lena opened her mouth to say that she was fine, but she stopped herself. It wasn’t exactly true. She was still a bit shaken up from her panic attack. “Who’s going to be there?” she asked instead. 

“Alex, Kelly, J’onn, my mom, Nia, and Brainy,” Kara answered. “Oh, and James. But if you don’t feel well, I’ll tell Alex, and we’ll have a quiet night at home instead.”

“I want to go,” Lena answered honestly. “I think a night out with our... friends would be good for me.” She hesitated on the word ‘friends’, still getting used to the fact were her friends again, and that she could open up to them. “Can I borrow your blue sweater? The soft material always brings me comfort.”

Kara placed a kiss on top of her head. “Of course, love.”

* * *

As Kara knocked on Alex’s door, Lena felt knots tighten in her stomach. It was impossible to see Alex without remembering Project Claymore pointed at her as she tried to launch Non Nocere. And then when she thought of Non Nocere, she thought of the way Lex used her to carry out his attack on humanity. Her chest tightened, and a lump formed in her throat. This was normally the moment when she would swallow it back, straighten her back, and smile that dazzling smile, but reminded herself that she wasn’t alone. Instead, she reached out and grabbed Kara’s hand. 

The Kryptonian gave it a gentle squeeze as she glanced over at her. “Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked. 

“I will be, so long as I have you.”

The door opened, and Alex stood in the doorway, smiling a genuine smile. “Kara! Lena! Come in,” she said, standing aside so that the couple could walk in. J’onn and Nia were already inside, engaged in a rousing debate about the rules of a certain Martian game. 

Lena clung onto Kara like a lifeline. Surely all these people here saw her as a villain? But no, Nia and J’onn both turned to her and smiled. “Lena, you’re here!” Nia exclaimed as she came to give her a hug, startling her. 

“Uh, yes. I’m here,” Lena replied, awkwardly putting her arms around Nia. The other girl moved on to hug Kara. Lena moved to the side and watched, filling a little more at ease. This was okay. She could do this. 

“Lena, good to see you,” J’onn said, placing his hand on her shoulder. “How have you been?”

The ‘since your brother went to prison again’ part wasn’t said out loud, but Lena could still here it in his voice. She smiled, though it wasn’t quite genuine. “I’m fine,” she answered. 

He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head a bit, causing Lena to shuffle her feet self-consciously. Was he reading her mind? He wouldn’t do that to her, would he? 

Kara seemed to sense her distress because she reached out and grabbed her hand. She gave Lena a questioning look, to which Lena answered with an uneasy smile. 

Another knock sounded at the door, and Alex went to answer. On the other side stood Brainy with the largest bouquet of red roses that Lena had even seen. Alex gaped. “Brainy...” she trailed off. 

“Is Nia here yet? They are for her.”

“Uh, yeah. Come in,” Alex answered. 

“Brainy!” Nia exclaimed. “Those are beautiful!”

“Yes,” Brainy agreed. “I’ve heard it is customary to present a woman with flowers when making an apology.” He handed the bouquet to Nia, who brought them up to her face to smell. “I am so sorry that I pushed you away when you offered me nothing but love and support. I was terrified that Leviathan would destroy this world, and I thought that working with Lex was the only way. I shoved all my feelings for you into tiny boxes when I should have been loving you. That was a mistake unworthy of a twelfth level intellect such as myself. I do love you, Nia Nal. Please forgive me.”

A couple tears slid down Nia’s face as she nodded. “I forgive you, Brainy. You did something stupid, but I understand that you had good intentions. And now you know better. I love you too, Brainy.”

Brainy could hardly contain himself as he jumped forward to kiss Nia. Alex and Kelly both “awwwwwed”, and Kara got a wide grin, but all Lena could think about was Lex. He was such a manipulative psychopath that even Brainy had fallen under his spell. If he could manipulate Brainy, who was to say that he wouldn’t just manipulate his way out of prison again?

Suddenly, it was too much. Lena pulled out of Kara’s hand and rushed down the hall while no one was looking. Her chest was getting tight again, and the air was feeling thin. Apparently, her exit wasn’t subtle enough because Kara followed her as she ducked into the bathroom. 

Her skin was getting sweaty and pale as she struggled to catch her breath. She leaned back against the counter and ran her shaky hands over her face. Kara took one of Lena’s hands and held it over her own heart, steadily beating. “Do you feel that?” Kara asked. Lena nodded shakily. “Good. Just focus on that.”

Lena did as she was told, closing her eyes to block the rest of the world out. “Now breathe with me,” Kara instructed. “In, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Hold, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight.”

They repeated the process a couple of times until Lena could tell that her heart rate had gone down to normal. She sighed and leaned into Kara’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. 

“You don’t have to be sorry, Lee,” Kara replied, sounding a bit distressed. She wrapped her arms around Lena. “You are there for me when I have nightmares about the destruction of Krypton, the Phantom Zone, Fort Razz, Reign, the destruction of our Earth along with the entire multiverse. You’re there for me when I start to feel abandoned because I feel like my mom should have tried harder to find me instead of writing me off as dead. You’re there for me at sunrise and sunset when the sky turns red and reminds me of the antimatter Crisis. And you’re there for me when I’m extra clingy because both the Phantom Zone and the Vanishing Point have left me scared of being alone. I know other people haven’t been there for you in the past, and I can only imagine how frightening that must have been growing up, but I love you, Lena. Let me be here for you now.”

Lena shuddered in Kara’s arm as a few tears spilled out of her eyes. She was not used to being loved quite so hard. “Then instead of apologizing, let me say thank you. Growing up in the Luthor household, I got used to doing everything on my own, and that is a hard habit to break. But you stay with me and bring me peace when my whole self is at war. I love you too, Kara. So, so much.” She moved her arms to hug Kara back, then pulled away and wiped her eyes. “Let’s go rejoin the others. Our friends.”

Kara nodded, smiled, and took her hand. They walked back out into the main room together. Lena caught Kelly’s eyes. Kelly raised her eyebrows to ask if she was okay, and Lena nodded back. 

At some point, James had arrived, and he and J’onn were catching up while Brainy rattled off scientific facts about roses to Nia. The whole room was warm and inviting now, though Lena supposed it had always been that way. She just couldn’t see it earlier. 

Alex went to stand beside Kelly and took her hands. “Now that everyone is here, we have an announcement to make,” Alex said loudly, drawing the room’s attention. 

“Well, more like two announcements,” Kelly corrected. She beamed at Alex. “First, we’re getting married!”

The whole room cheered and applauded the couple, both of whom looked like they were glowing. “And second,” Alex began. “My adoption application was approved, and in one month, we’re going to be adopting twins!”

Kara cheered loudly and rushed forward to hug her sister. “I’m so happy for you! Those kids are gonna be so lucky to have two amazing moms!” 

Lena walked forwards to join her girlfriend. “Congratulations! So, when’s the wedding?”

“We will let everyone know as soon as we have set a date,” Alex announced. 

Lena hugged both Kelly and Alex, then backed away to let the rest congratulate them. She stood next to Kara, who kept glancing longingly at the kitchen. “I love them and I’m happy for them, but I’m really hungry,” Kara commented. Just then, Alex disappeared into the kitchen. “Ah, thank you Alex,” Kara said out loud, even though her sister couldn’t hear her. 

“She always knows when you need food,” Lena commented, amused. 

“Hey, do you know what this means?” Kara asked, changing the subject. “We’re going to be aunties!”

“I can’t wait for them to be brought into the family,” Lena replied, because that’s what they were now- her family, and the family the Luthors could never give her. 


End file.
